


Pastel Pink Menace

by ohsun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsun/pseuds/ohsun
Summary: Ah yes. Me. My boyfriend. And his giant bunny plushie.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	Pastel Pink Menace

It’s not the first one Taeyong has brought in, but Doyoung thinks it might be the biggest he’s seen so far. It is a horror shade of pastel pink, with long floppy ears and fabric so soft it rivals Taeyong’s cheeks.

“It’s soft, right?” Taeyong says, beaming like a child on Christmas Day. 

“Very soft.” Doyoung agrees, giving the rabbit’s head an affectionate squeeze. 

“It’s cute, right?” Taeyong says, flapping the rabbits ears up and down. 

“Very cute.” Doyoung agrees again, watching Taeyong put the rabbit down next to him again. He sets it on his desk next to his laptop, patting the rabbit on the head every now and then as he studies. 

“It reminded me of you,” he adds, and warmth spreads through Doyoung’s chest.

Doyoung thinks it’s cute, Taeyong that is - the plushies too, they’re so inherently Taeyong that he wasn’t even surprised the first time he visited Taeyong’s apartment and saw a plushie on the sofa, the rows of them on the bookshelves and his favourite ones in bed. One of their first dates had been to an amusement park and Taeyong had pouted all evening until Doyoung went back and won him the shark plushie he’d been looking at earlier. 

So Taeyong likes plushies - it was a very _him_ thing to do, and even as they moved in together, Doyoung wasn't surprised by the boxes of plushies that moved in along with him. Living with Taeyong meant cute little figurines on bookshelves, plushies as couch cushions, rubber ducks in the shower and sticky notes with little doodles and encouraging messages all over the house. Doyoung loved it.

Even now, once in a while, Taeyong would receive suspiciously large but light boxes from the mailman that held the newest additions to his collection. At first Taeyong had admitted he was a little ashamed of collecting plushies as a full grown adult, but Doyoung had only encouraged it. He liked Taeyong the way he was, the soft side that collected plushies and doted on Doyoung being one of his favourites. 

Which is how he finds his boyfriend in their home office with a soft fluffy pastel pink bunny on his lap, eager to show him. 

The bunny moves to the living room sofa with Taeyong when he is done working. It sits in Taeyong’s lap as he watches Doyoung go about the kitchen, preparing dinner for the two of them. As they eat by the dinner table discussing their day, the bunny sits on the sofa watching the two of them, and as they cuddle up and watch television together it remains in Taeyong’s lap. Doyoung doesn’t mind. He loves Taeyong enough to share his attention. 

It’s when they get ready for bed that it starts to get on his nerves. Taeyong goes first, claiming he needs a shower before bed. The bunny is sitting on their bed when Doyoung enters the bedroom. It stares at him mockingly as he unbuttons the buttons of his dress shirt and chucks off his slacks. Even as he pulls on a large t-shirt to sleep him, he feels like the bunny is looking at him, _judging_ him.

Taeyong comes out of the bathroom dressed similarly, wet strands of hair clinging to his forehead. 

Doyoung goes into the bathroom, finding the mirror still foggy with Taeyong’s cute drawings in it. One of them says I <3 u with a smiley face, and Doyoung can’t help the way he smiles at it as he brushes his teeth. He almost forgets about the plushie stealing all of Taeyong’s attention, _almost_. 

When he returns to their bedroom he sees the very same plushie set on their bed, leaning against the headrest, situated right in between their pillows. Taeyong is already in bed, resting on his back as he looks at his phone. Doyoung feels like the plushie glaring at him at this point, and he is only a little bitter as he gets into bed next to Taeyong, next to the bunny. 

The bunny seems to be Taeyong’s main point of attention as it continues to get patted every now and then, and Doyoung pouts, crossing his arms over his chest in hopes to indicate that he is in fact unhappy about his current predicament. 

Taeyong seems unaware, finally putting his phone down and turning off the lamp on his nightstand, proceeding to lean over the bunny to press a kiss to Doyoung’s cheek. He murmurs a good night to his boyfriend before curling up on his pillow and closing his eyes, blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil his boyfriend is going through. 

Doyoung falls asleep with a scowl on his face.

🐰

The next morning Doyoung wakes up to the sunlight peeking through the glands in the blinds. It's a Saturday morning, and they have all the time in the world, no alarms or obligations to get to - just a lazy morning in bed with his boyfriend and the _pastel pink purple plush bunny_.

The obscene colour is the first thing that Doyoung is greeted with when he opens his eyes. He’s resting on his tummy, face smushed into the pillow, blanket drawn up high over his back. 

He can tell Taeyong is already awake, light from his phone falling on his face. Doyoung hums softly, lifting his head to get a glance at the alarm. 

Just after 8. Still way too early to be awake, so he settles back against the pillow and closes his eyes again.

Except that Taeyong has other plans, his hand sneakily trailing up Doyoung’s arm and back under the blanket. Doyoung hums into his pillow, snuggling up into it and letting Taeyong gently rub the knots out of his spine. 

He pinches the vertebrae between finger and thumb; having Doyoung tensing up before letting out a soft breath. “Fuck” he breathes out, voice groggy with sleep. 

“Good morning,” Taeyong positively purrs, shuffling under the covers to get closer to Doyoung. 

Doyoung knows him like the back of his hand, knows that Taeyong massaging his back is nothing but a stepping stone to get Doyoung pliant and naked, but Doyoung is both tired and still a little bit unreasonably irritated by the plushie so he’s not about to give in.

Instead he huffs impatiently, nosing against the pillow in an attempt to get away from Taeyong’s grabby hands that start to work on his shoulders. 

But Taeyong is insistent and very alluring when he wants to be. Doyoung almost finds himself falling for it when he opens his eyes and remembers the vendetta he has against the plushie. 

He rolls over onto his back, barring Taeyong’s hands from going any further. Taeyong takes this as an invitation to straddle Doyoung (usually, it would be), but this time he whines as Taeyong settles his weight on him, placing his hands on Doyoung’s shoulders. 

“Good morning,” Taeyong says with the hint of a wink, licking his lips. He looks absolutely edible. Doyoung might just talk out his vendetta about the plushie later, because having a lap full of Taeyong does alter his judgement significantly. 

“Morning,” Doyoung returns, waging a battle in his head. If he wins he gets to have a good standing ground on the plushie issue, and if he lets the plushie win he gets to have lazy morning sex with his boyfriend.

It seems like an easy decision, but then Doyoung arches his back under Taeyong’s touch and feels his head bump into the softness of the plushie of all things, and decided that whilst the plushie is in this bed, separating his and Taeyong’s pillows, he cannot be in this bed, and he really can’t have sex in this bed.

Yet Taeyong is leaning down to kiss him, and whilst Doyoung wants that more than anything he knows the further he lets this go the more likely he is to cave in to the plushie and he cannot let that happen, so -

In panic he grabs the plushie and holds it in front of his face, causing Taeyong to faceplant into it. 

Taeyong yelps in surprise upon finding he now has a mouthful of plushie instead of Doyoung, and Doyoung can’t help but giggle at the sound.

Taeyong sits back up, frowning as he looks at Doyoung in surprise. 

“What are you-“ Taeyong starts, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“The plushie.” Doyoung states, holding it out, up against Taeyong. “It’s in our bed.”

“It is…” Taeyong confirms with a questioning tone. 

“Between our pillows.” Doyoung specifies, putting the thing back down where it had spent the night. “You cuddled that plushie all night instead of me.” 

Taeyong bursts out in giggles, shaking his head to himself before he realizes that Doyoung is serious about this. 

“Seriously?” Taeyong says with a frown, grabbing the bunny and brushing over its head. The feet hit Doyoung in the face, and he pushes them away with a pout. “You’re jealous of this plushie?” He asks, putting it back down next to Doyoung.

Doyoung whines in embarrassment, cheeks tinting red as he tries to hide his face. 

“Seriously Doyoung?” Taeyong urges, grabbing Doyoung’s cheek to get him to look back up at him. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?” 

“Taeyong,” Doyoung whines in embarrassment when he feels Taeyong’s gentle hands caressing his cheeks. His eyes flutter shut when Taeyong leans in to kiss him, a soft and gentle kiss that’s more assuring than it is teasing. It leaves him breathless all the same, hands reaching to grab Taeyong’s hips through the fabric of his shirt. He urges him a little closer when Taeyong’s tongue starts teasing at the seam of his lips, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend. 

It’s been a while since they’ve had time for each other, both busy with work and university, and then the _plushie_ that seemed to get into the way of any plans Doyoung had last night. 

The _damn_ plushie. 

It’s still right there next to him and Doyoung can’t unsee it, so he gently pushes Taeyong back.

“It’s watching.” Doyoung declares, eyes trailing off to the side. Taeyong follows, eyeing the bunny with a giggle. 

“It’s _not_.” He says, but Doyoung whines unhappily. “Fine.” Taeyong says, grabbing the plushie with both hands. Doyoung frowns at it, and Taeyong can’t help the little laugh he lets out. It’s cute, so cute that as soon as Taeyong has placed the bunny safely on the ground, Doyoung is pulling him right back in and rolling them over. 

“Finally,” Doyoung breathes when he’s straddling Taeyong, pressing their lips together urgently. “That thing is finally out of our bed.” He murmurs against Taeyong’s spit-slicked lips. 

“What do you mean?” Taeyong asks out of breath “I’ve got my favourite bunny right here.” He whispers, before reaching out to boop the tip of Doyoung’s nose. 

Doyoung scrunches his nose, giggling as Taeyong kisses him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% caused by this fantastic artwork https://twitter.com/dedecoris/status/1298830236683890688, please give the artist kudos for this!! 
> 
> twitter: ohsunwrites


End file.
